Do I really like her?
by kdanielle123
Summary: One day their girlfriends are kidnapped. Of course the guys do the first thing that comes to mind: call Penny Lane. She can't come to America but tells them of four girls that may be able to help them. After their journey to save their girlfriends will they want to stay with them or will they fall for the four spies who helped save their girlfriends?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of do I really like her? I'm really excited to get this story up, so here you go guys the first chapter of do I really like her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush sadly.

Do I really like her? Chapter 1: Our girlfriends have been kidnapped?!

Amy's POV

"Bye babe see you after our recording session." My handsome boyfriend, Kendall said. He is one fourth of the hottest boy band in the country, Big Time Rush. He kissed my cheek and started to leave.

"Okay babe see you then." I said blowing him an air kiss. I turned around and smiled. I was cheating on my boyfriend with an even hotter guy. I lucked out today since Kendall is going to the studio. I usually have to use the excuse that I'm auditioning for a part in some show. I ran to my apartment and called my other boyfriend. "Hey Kyle you want to hang out at the park today?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you there." I ran and got changed quickly and drove to the park. Kyle wasn't there yet so I decided to sit down on a bench and wait. While I was waiting I felt someone grab me. I tried to scream, but a cloth quickly covered my mouth. I was unconscious in a matter of a minute.

Catherine's POV

When Carlos left for the studio I went back to my apartment to eat, but then I realized I had no food. So I decided to go to the store and buy some. I drove to the nearest grocery store. Once I was done I went to the check-out line. "That will be $28.38. Do you need help carrying your groceries?" the cashier guy asked.

"That would be lovely thank you." I said as a guy came to pick up my bags. We walked out to my car. When we got to my car, my phone rang. "Hello?" as soon as I said that the guy carrying my bags dropped them, grabbed me, and threw me in the trunk. "Help! Help me!" I screamed, but I knew no one could hear me.

Leisle's POV

"Where is Logan when you need him?" I said to myself out loud. I was doing Biology homework, and I needed some serious help. "I'm done with doing this! I'm going to the park!" I said throwing my homework down. I put my shoes on and went to the Palmwoods Park. Going to the park and walking by the little lake calms me down when I'm really stressed. "Oh if only Logan was here." I said sitting by the lake.

"Yeah because now you may never see him again." A voice behind me said. The guy grabbed me.

"Help! Help-" The guy quickly put a rag in my mouth and I knew no more.

Kaelyn's POV

When James and the guys left, I decided to get some ice cream. I love ice cream and can eat it anytime of the day. I don't care that people think it's weird. So I decided to go to my favorite ice cream place: Ben and Jerry's! I went inside and ordered a medium chocolate ice cream and walked out of the store with it. "Yum….nothing is better than Ben and Jerry's ice cream." I said to myself.

"Are you sure about that?" A random guy asked.

"Um….yeah." I said nervously. The guy knocked the ice cream out of my hands. "Dude! That's so not cool! You owe me another ice cream!" The guy said nothing, but he did grab me and put me on his shoulder. "Let me down! I'm being serious! I'll call my boyfriend right now and he'll come kick your butt." I pulled out my phone, but he grabbed it and tossed it at a building. It broke. "Dude! Now you owe me a new phone!" He threw me in the back of a van and drove off.

TBC

So how was it? Was it good or bad? So who do you think these guys are that are kidnapping Big Time Rush's girlfriends? Well I'm not going to tell you till later on! Please do review and have a great day! Bye guys!


	2. Finding out and calling Penny

Hey guys I'm back with Do I like her? I realized I only had one chapter on this story, so I decided to update! No one told me on my last update, not for this story, where do I send my fan mail to Big Time Rush. I really need to know because I have two letters to send! I'll probably send it to Kendall, so if they have different addresses then tell me his please. I really hope one of you knows. Otherwise, I'll have to search more. Well on with the story!

Do I really like her? Chapter 2: Finding out and calling Penny

Logan's POV

"That was such a great practice! Gustavo was too busy writing a song that he didn't even see us." Carlos said to Camille as we were walking to our apartment. Camille got over her crush on me the moment she saw me and Leisle making out in the movie theater. She actually has a boyfriend now named Aaron, who lives right next to us.

"Yeah so we got our secret nerf guns out of the cabinet that we told Gustavo was jammed and had a nerf gun war in the dance studio." I said. "It wasn't a very productive day, but it was a very fun one."

"It sounds like it." We got to her boyfriend's door. "Well thank you guys for walking me up here." She said as she knocked on the door.

"No problem. You two have fun now." Carlos said.

"Just not too much!" Kendall yelled at her when we walked to our door. She turned around and shot a glare at him while he just laughed. She went inside her boyfriend's apartment. "Hey guys what's this?" He asked as he pulled a letter off the door.

"Is it from Bitters saying something about me breaking a plant then ducked taping it back together?" Carlos asked trying to read the letter.

"No." Kendall said with a confused face.

"Then what's it about?" James asked.

"Wait before that," I paused and turned to Carlos. "You broke a plant put then used ducked tape?"

"Yeah I was practicing my electric slide, and I crashed right into it."

"Guys listen to this! Dear members of Big Time Rush, we would like to inform you that we have your precious or not so precious girlfriends. I'm talking about yours Kendall. Anyways if you would like to see them ever again then you have to pay one million dollars for each girl. If you don't have the money then have fun figuring out whose girlfriend gets saved. Send the money to 1600 W. Swihart Avenue, Caraway, South Dakota. Of course that's not where your girlfriends are being held. We are smarter than that. Sincerely, the AEBP." Kendall said a little shocked and mad since they said something bad about his girlfriend.

"What are we going to do? We don't have four million dollars, but we can't fight it out about whose girlfriend gets saved!" James exclaimed.

"Well there is only one person who can help us." I said pulling out my phone.

"Penny." We all said at the same time. I dialed her number and put my phone on speaker.

"Hello Logan?" Penny answered.

"Hey Penny." I said.

"Penny we need your help. Our girlfriends have been kidnapped and we-." Kendall started off really quickly.

"Woah wait a minute. What did you just say?" Penny asked as Carlos quickly told Penny about the situation. "Well guys I would love to help you guys, but me and my dad are on a top secret mission right now and I can't leave." She said sadly.

"Well Kendall now what are we going to do?" I asked. Me and the guys started arguing about whose girlfriend we should save.

"Guys! I can't help you, but there is a secret service base in Los Angeles that is closely affiliated with us over here. Maybe I can pull a few strings and have them send their top agents to help you."

"That would be amazing! Thanks Penny!" I said.

"Anytime boys. Bye."

"Bye!" We hung up.

"I hope that the agents are going to be guys because our girls would not be happy if they saw we had girls helping us." I said as the guys nodded in agreement.


	3. Meeting the spies!

Do I really like her Chapter 3: Meeting the spies!

Logan's POV

"Guys the spies are here!" I yelled as I looked through the peephole, when the doorbell rang. "And they are female." I opened the door. "Hi you must be the people Penny sent."

"Yes that is us. We're here to help you find your girlfriends." A really pretty girl with dirty blonde hair said. I let them inside.

"You guys can sit on the couch, and I'll go get the guys so we can explain the situation." I said walking towards the bedrooms. I knocked on mine and Kendall's first. "Kendall the spies are here!"

"I'll be out in a second." I heard him yell through the door. I went over to James and Carlos's room, but before I could even knock, James opened the door.

"Did I hear you say they were female spies?" He asked combing his hair with his 'lucky' comb.

"Yes but you have a girlfriend." He put his 'lucky' comb away.

"Oh that's right." He went down to the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Carlos!" He came out of his room.

"Alright let's go find our girlfriends!" He said running down to the living room too. Kendall walked out of our room.

"Amy is not going to like this." He said.

"Yeah Leisle isn't either." We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Let's make one thing clear before we go on." A girl with light brown hair said.

"We're here to save your girlfriends. We're not here for you guys to cheat on your girlfriends." The black haired girl said.

"Oh trust me we aren't planning on cheating on our girlfriends. We're not those kinds of guys." Kendall said.

"Well look at your friend James." The curly black haired girl said. James was sniffing her hair.

"James!" I exclaimed. He instantly stopped sniffing her hair.

"Her hair smells extremely good." He said as he sat back down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry." I said as Kendall smacked James upside the head.

"It's fine I guess. I think we introduce ourselves. I'm Megan." The straight black haired girl said.

"I'm Andromeda." The curly black haired girl said.

"I'm Hylston." The really pretty dirty blonde haired girl said.

"And I'm Allison." The light brown headed girl said.

"Well I'm guessing you guys know who we are." I said. The girls nodded.

"Well this is what we know. Our girlfriends have been kidnapped, and it's safe to assume that the same people/person took them." James said.

"Well boys we can help you, but can you show us the note?" Megan asked. We nodded our heads. Kendall got up and grabbed the note and gave Megan the note. All four of the girls read the note.

"Ransom note and a place to start with that's cool. Alright let's come up with a plan." Andromeda said. We huddled together and came up with a plan.


End file.
